Acura NSX '91
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Acura |engine = C30A |aspiration = NA |power = 249 BHP (GT1-GT2) 266 BHP (GT4-GT6) |0-60 = 5.7 seconds |pp = 433 PP |displacement = 2997 cc |distance = 14.0 seconds |year = 1991 |length = 4405 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1170 mm |weight = (GT1-GT2) (GT4-GT6) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |torque = 209.75 lb-ft |drivetrain = |gt5type = , |gt6type = }} The Acura NSX '91 is a Japanese sports car which features throughout the Gran Turismo series. The car, built by American manufacturer Acura, appears in all mainline games except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. It also features in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue. Colors In the first two games of the series, six colors were available: * Formula Red * Grand Prix White * Kaiser Silver Metallic * Berlina Black * Spa Yellow Pearl * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl Since GT4, only three colors are available: * Formula Red * Berlina Black * Sebring Silver Metallic Description "The ultimate road-going sportscar." Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased in the used section of the Honda/Acura dealership for around 40,000-60,000 Credits. The car is available only in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Acura dealership for 90,660 Credits. Like in GT1, the car is available only in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT4 This car can occasionally be bought at the Early 90's Used Car Dealership for 28,010 Credits. Unlike in the previous games, this car is also available in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GT5P This car can be bought from dealership for 80,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 94,440 Credits. GT5 Unlike its Honda counterpart, this car is a Premium Car and is available for purchase in the Acura dealership for 80,000 Credits as a Level 3 car. It is one of the cars that can be race modified in GT Auto. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 80,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. It is also the prize for obtaining all stars in the National B Class. Pictures File:H2a0nn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2. -R-Acura_NSX_'91.jpg|An Acura NSX '91 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. For the Racing Modifications that can be applied in Gran Turismo 5, see instead: Acura NSX RM '91. Acura NSX '91.jpg|The Acura NSX '91 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. It originally had a front license plate, later removed in Gran Turismo 5. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Acura Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Level 3 Cars